Jalex's fluffy New Year
by Capt John Price
Summary: The Russos hold a small party in the sub-shop. Alex has a little too much to drink and reflections on the year ensure. Short and fluffy Jalex one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy this jalex-filled one-shot. Happy New Year for 2013 guys!


Hey guys, I've been slacking off after I completed my last chapter fic so this is something I written for the holidays. This was originally supposed to be a Christmas one-shot but I got lazy so I decided to change it into a New Year one-shot instead. Hope you guys like it and review if you do. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Russo sub-station

The Russo sub-station is bursting with activity as the party is getting in full swing. Alex had suggested that they host a New Year party down here instead of in the loft. Despite Jerry's early reluctance, he agreed when Theresa allowed him to sell stuff .

"So, I can hardly believe it but Alex Russo has thrown a good party and has been generally nice to everybody the whole day. What prank are you pulling, Alex?" Justin eyed his sister suspiciously.

"I just want to get into the holiday spirit. Is that so wrong?" Alex asked her brother before leaving him to go talk to Harper and Zeke at Table 7.

_Damn, Alex is looking absolutely stunning in that party dress. Wait, what am I thinking? I think I have drank way too much beer to think of Alex in that way._

"So, are you guys enjoying the party?" Alex asked Harper and Zeke while she's looks on as Felix and the delinquents tear up the dance floor, much to her amusement.

"Yeah we're having fun despite us being the only mortals in this seemingly all-magic party." Harper said as she saw Mason and Juliet making out in their drunken state.

"Hey I've got something to ask you. How many magical people do you know anyway?" Zeke asked Alex excitedly.

"You guys and Max's girlfriend, Talia are the only non-magical people around here." Alex said as she took a sip of beer.

"Yeah, we know Max's Tutor who is an elf, Alex's giant friend, our aunt and uncle who were wizards and all my delinquent students who are wrecking the dance floor." Justin pointed out as Zeke went off to talk to Felix.

"Justin, come on. Let's go into the loft, I need to talk to you about something." Alex said before she stumbled her way up the stairs followed by Justin who looks on in amusement.

Russo loft

"Geez Alex, how much did you drink?" Justin asked jokingly as Alex fell onto the floor trying to sit onto the couch.

"I've only drank a bit, you big dummy. Come on, sit." Alex said as she patted down at the seat next to her on the couch.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me, Alex?" Justin said as Alex leaned on his shoulder and giggled.

"I just want to thank you for giving up your powers for me, Justin." Alex said to her brother and Justin's heart fluttered when he heard this.

"It was rightfully yours in the first place since you won it. You helped me come back from the Dark Angels and help my students pass so I'm thanking you for helping me get through the tough times." Justin told Alex as he kissed her on the cheek.

"No, this is about me thanking you. Don't act so modest, you big dork." Alex said as she tried to hide her blush.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6!" They heard the shouts from the sub-station .

"Thanks for being there for me Alex. I can't thank you enough for it." Justin says to Alex.

_5!_

"It's you and me. I'm like the fire to your ice. We balance each other out." Alex tells Justin.

_4!_

"Yeah, I guess that whatever happens we still have each other." Justin said to his sister.

_3!_

"I'm going to miss you when you head off to college. Who will be there for me to fight with?" Alex asked as she shed a tear.

_2!_

"I will always just be a phone call away if you need me. I hope you don't cause much trouble when I'm gone as I'm not here to fix your mess anymore." Justin said as he embraced Alex.

_1!_

"Yeah, I'm going to hate that you won't be around to fix my mess anymore. Why do you have to go to college you nerd?" Alex said as she sank into Justin's embrace.

_Happy New Year!_

"I'm not telling anybody else but do you want to?" Justin asked Alex carefully.

"Just shut up and kiss me you big dork." Alex said and Justin complied.

The kiss was soft and sweet with both Justin and Alex sinking into it.

"Happy New Year, Alex. I hope that we can be as close as we are now next year." Justin said as he broke the kiss.

"Happy New Year, you dork. I hope we are too since I'm going to miss you a lot when you are in college.

First off, I'm sorry that it's as short as it is. I wanted to write for some other fandoms so I don't have that much time. I also hope that the fluffiness in this story is enough as I have not written a pure fluffy one-shot before. Lastly, the next story in the WOWP my way series should be out by early March and I should be posting a short preview soon. The spin off will be a feature length series which means about 10000 words but in 1 chapter, should be out by Valentines Day. So, Happy New Year guys and I hope you would continue reading. Until next time, read on.


End file.
